Kelly Hopkins
Kelly Faith Hopkins is a resident of Venus Island, and good friends with the island's owner, Rachel. She was a culinary islander staff member between June 2015 and July 2017. History Kelly was born on the twenty-third of February, 2000 in Cowbridge, in the Vale of Glamorgan, Wales. She grew up in between her older sister and younger brother in an environment where she was not well-off and spoilt, but she was not poor either. Her parents, Kian and Chloe Hopkins, were very frugally-minded individuals, preferring to save money rather than spend it. As a result, Kelly had to deal with Christmas presents and such that "Santa could afford", as well as her siblings. Despite being quite a shy and reserved girl, Kelly was a part of her own small circle of friends which enabled her to dodge much of the bullying. Her, her cousin Anna, and Helen all had each others backs, with Anna being the "tough" one of the group; Rachel later joined the circle after developing a friendship with Kelly, which then led to her befriending Anna and Helen also. The group was very diverse in terms of skills; Kelly loved to cook, Anna loved to be active and play sports, and Helen loved to act and go swimming. Rachel was the "odd one out" to a degree, since she had no defining passion aside from being good at mathematics. Upon being invited to Venus Island, Kelly was initially quite scared at the possibility as she had never considered moving away from home before. She also put her friends' decisions, who had also been invited, at a high priority; Anna and Helen quickly accepting the invitation helped her to say yes, as well as Rachel's reassurances. Physical Description Kelly is slightly taller than Anna, and has a skinny build with a slightly-smaller-than-average bust. She has amber/brown-ish eyes, and her long, reddish-brown hair almost matches her eyes. She often wears her hair up in a ponytail, but will sometimes wear it down. Kelly wears light makeup every day without fail, for the purpose of smoothing off her face and adding some shine to her lips. She has somewhat long legs that allow her to walk and run quite fast and jump quite high. She also has double jointed thumbs, although does not show it off due to it creeping her out. Perhaps in part due to having somewhat of a "baby face", Kelly is very able with her expressions; so much so that she can sometimes have little control over them. Her face is almost always a mirror for what she is feeling at any given moment; one can easily tell her mood by looking at her face. This makes it very difficult for her to hide something from someone, as her expression as well as her body language will likely give her away. Similarly, Kelly has a habit of blinking rapidly when she is flustered, nervous, or anxious. She is susceptible to fidgeting when idle or bored also. Kelly's dress sense is somewhat "stuck in 2008". She likes to dress very casually, often wearing t-shirts or camisoles, loose jeans, and Converse shoes. As her confidence increased over time from being on Venus Island, she began to include other, more "Tumblr-ish" items of clothing into her wardrobe, such as denim jackets and cardigans, skinnier jeans and jean shorts, and some boots. Kelly prefers not to wear earrings and such jewellery, but will occasionally wear her favourite silver star necklace. She does not wear much in the way of accessories, except a baseball cap, straw sun hat, or even a fedora. In regards to swimsuits, her bikinis are light-coloured and cute, usually plain, spotted, or striped, and sometimes frilled. She stays away from bikinis that she deems to be too revealing or not covering enough; she prefers bikinis over one-piece swimsuits as she considers bikinis to be easier to put on. Health, Hygiene, and Voice Kelly is a healthy individual with a strong immune system. While she does follow a general, somewhat vague diet, her stomach is small, meaning that she does not end up eating a lot. She considers her sleep schedule to be very important and can fall asleep very easily; she always ends up in a bad mood if she cannot go to sleep at 9:00PM. She has a good memory, but can end up forgetting things easily when under stress or pressure. Unlike Rachel, Kelly has kept her Welsh accent since moving to Venus Island. She can only speak English, however, although has displayed some interest in learning some basic Welsh. She speaks softly and quietly unless caught up in something such as a competitive game of beach volleyball, in which case she can be quite loud. Kelly tends to use simpler words over more complex vocabulary; she has a number of unique words and phrases that she regularly uses, including "bummer", "nicked", and "don't get your knickers in a twist". She will also never fail to, when referring to female genitalia, use the word "womanhood" over any other word. Personality Kelly is quite a shy individual, but can be surprisingly loud and unreserved when she is most comfortable. She can also be surprisingly emotional over a variety of things, what with finding it easy to cry. She has an innocent and light sense of humour, finding Rosalie's sort of jokes funnier than, say, Natalie's sort of jokes. She is optimistic more often than not, and is very hopeful when passionate about something. When making a decision, Kelly will often refuse to make, and/or be uncomfortable or uncertain with making, the decision without having given considerable thought to it and explored all aspects of it first; the more important the decision, the greater amount of time she will take in deciding what to do. She is open to the perspectives of others also, and can be somewhat easily convinced of something. While she always tries to be honest, she will likely end up lying if under great stress or pressure in order to potentially ease the situation. She is also not very brave, and can give up quite easily. She always tries to be kind, however, and is capable of showing tremendous love and gratitude towards her friends. She is very much a follower rather than a leader, and much prefers to help out where she can instead of being in charge of something. Likes and Dislikes Kelly's primary passion in life is cooking; so much so that she, up until July of 2017, worked as a culinary staff member on Venus Island alongside Kourtney. Her passion for cooking, as well as the fact that she was assisted by Kourtney, helped her to overcome the anxiety of what was to her "being in charge" of the restaurant. Her love of food does not begin and end at cooking, however; she enjoys consuming, looking at, and thinking about many different foods. Her favourite food in particular are strawberries, and all of her favourite food and drinks involve strawberries as some major or minor ingredient. She adores strawberries so much that the item spills out into other areas of her life; such examples of this include strawberry air fresheners, a strawberry dress that she purchased as a Halloween costume, and a surprisingly large collection of empty strawberry-flavoured drinks bottles. The majority of her collection consists of soft drink bottles such as Ribena and Crush, but also features some oddities such as a Smirnoff Strawberry Vodka bottle kindly donated by Paige. Kelly is a great fan of a variety of different pop artists such as Ariana Grande, Justin Bieber, and especially Taylor Swift. She follows all of her favourite artists and listens to their latest music, although she believes that the older releases cannot be beaten. Her choice of favourite songs all seem to have something in common: Taylor Swift's You Belong To Me, Bridgit Mendler's Ready Or Not, Cheryl Cole's Fight For This Love.. Thanks to her repeated attempts at singing her favourite songs, Kelly has an interest in singing as well as listening. Thanks to Natalie's continued assistance and input in Kelly's efforts in learning to sing, she has some skill in singing, although is generally hesitant to sing in front of everyone else. Being a hopeless romantic, Kelly's taste in books matches her taste in music; her favourite book, for example, is Twilight. She enjoyed the Twilight saga of films, but ultimately her love for Disney films takes first place in that regard. If not romance books, films, or television shows, then Kelly will be reading or watching books, films, or television shows aimed at a younger audience. Kelly has a special place in her heart for natural beauty, including summer, cute animals, and bright flowers. Moving to Venus Island finally allowed her an outlet for her aspiring hobby of gardening; as well as having a number of different plants and flowers in her room, she has her own garden of sorts outside. A number of other islanders sometimes help out with Kelly's garden, although not too much as Kelly will get annoyed if everyone else works on the garden more than she does. Kelly prizes a number of her possessions greatly; as well as her aforementioned strawberry drinks bottle collection and any other strawberry-related item she possesses, she also prizes the silver bikini, silver cat-ear headband, and red collar with silver bell that Rosalie purchased for her seventeenth birthday. She also has the complete set of Fifty Shades books, although hides them from others as she considers them a guilty pleasure. As mentioned earlier, Kelly does not like too many islanders working on her garden too much, as she wants it to be her project rather than a group effort. She also especially dislikes others swearing, awkward situations, and wearing revealing clothing or showing too much skin. Relationships and Family The original circle of friends that she was a part of at school remains unbroken on Venus Island, and has actually increased. Kelly has made a lot of new friends since moving to Venus Island, including Hannah, Rosalie, Kourtney, and Mackenzie. She cannot decide on a best friend, however; she does not want to choose Anna as they are cousins already, she does not want to choose Helen because she likes her as much as Anna, and she does not want to choose Rachel because she has more in common with, and talks more to, Anna and Helen. She can sometimes have a friendly rivalry with Anna in sports, although more often than not the pair are on the same team. If Kelly and Anna are paired against Hannah and Rosalie in games such as beach volleyball as they so often are, the game turns very competitive indeed. Kelly keeps in close contact with her parents, and will regularly update them on her island adventures. The same can be said for her siblings also; she once tried to persuade her sister to move onto Venus Island with her, but her sister denied the offer due to having a focus on her career. As for the family's pet golden retriever, Buddy, Kelly regularly sees him when catching up with her mother. Social Life While she can sometimes be quite socially awkward, Kelly does try her best to be social despite being somewhat of an introvert. She is more able to be social with those who she is close to, and so she most often chooses to hang out with them. Regardless of how close she is to someone, however, Kelly has a habit of rather spontaneously giving people water bottles from the restaurant - she claims that she does so out of kindness, and wants to see others keeping hydrated. At the same time as having a preference of associating with like-minded individuals, she also has had a desire to associate with other, less like-minded individuals since July of 2016 in an effort to increase her confidence - Madeleine being one of these individuals, as well as the trio of Taylor, Michelle, and Lisa. As a general rule, Kelly is more open to someone the closer she is with them. As a result, she can be quite closed off to strangers or newly-made friends, but will slowly open up over time. To someone who has had little experience with her, she will seem to behave very differently around friends than she does around them. Romantic Life Kelly is heterosexual and, as briefly touched upon earlier, a sickeningly hopeless romantic. She finds it very easy to fall in love, and so has had her heart broken a lot. She has only been in one relationship in her life at fourteen years of age, which ended in her boyfriend "ghosting" her online and offline. While she has gotten over the relationship since, she has a very small amount of feelings for him still. Kelly's idea of an ideal date involves many romance cliches; watching a film or visiting a theme park are all attractive proposals for her, but she is in love with the concept of a candlelit dinner at an expensive restaurant. At the same time as not wanting to get married too early on, she still finds fantasies of being proposed to by the man of her dreams to be unspeakably delightful. Kelly is a virgin, and has no plans for this to change any time soon. Not only is she somewhat afraid of having sexual intercourse, but she wishes to wait for the right person before she thinks about facing that fear. It is a similar case with autoeroticism; she has considered engaging in the act a number of times in the past, but never has due to being anxious that someone may hear her or walk in on her doing so. Although she has never allowed herself to explore her sexuality, it is clear to her that she is sexually submissive. Behaviour Kelly will often respond to perceived unfairness or injustices with anger, and will sometimes be quite stroppy especially in regards to the former. Due to finding it easy to cry, she is capable of crying at anything with some amount of sadness involved, especially sad scenes in films and television shows. She will react with either anger, sadness, or both in situations of conflict, depending on which end she is on and the situation itself; the case is much the same with rejection, loss, or humiliation. Thanks to her lack of courage, Kelly is particularly susceptible to fear. She can get scared easily, and is capable of screaming very loudly as she panics and tries to run away or hide herself. When the topic of sex comes up in conversation, she tends to become very shy and embarrassed, but does not make an attempt to change the subject or leave the conversation so long as she herself is not a part of the topic. Similarly, she will become quite shy and embarrassed if she is flirted with, by man or woman but especially with men. Kelly has a low tolerance for pain, and will usually complain about any pain that she is experiencing. Similarly, she can become easily stressed if pressure on her is sufficently high enough, which will then inevitably lead to her succumbing and crying. If she feels guilty about something or feels that she has done something wrong, it takes a dominant position at the forefront of her mind until her concerns are eased. While she does appreciate praise and likes to be praised, she always reacts humbly to any compliments and such. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics Kelly is often ruled by her emotions, which are often quite potent. She is capable of seeing reason through her emotions, but only if she is calmed down and reasoned with. As mentioned earlier, she is more reserved in public than she is in private, and opens herself up more to friends than she does strangers. While Kelly is assumed to be an atheist, she does not wish to "pick a side" as she does not know whether she wants to believe in a God or not. She does believe in astrology however, and tries to remember to check her horoscope regularly. Her zodiac sign is Pisces. Views and Opinions Kelly hopes to one day be able to marry and settle down with "the one", whoever he may be. She has also expressed a desire to potentially have children, although that would mean overcoming her fear of having sexual intercourse as well as, in her opinion, the terrifying concept of pregnancy and giving birth. In regards to same-sex relationships, she is accepting of lesbian relationships but finds male homosexual relationships to be "weird". Kelly does not go out of her way to engage herself in the discussion of politics, and so does not care for where she stands politically. From what views she has expressed in the past, it is accepted that she is somewhat left-wing. She is also consistently amazed by advances in science and technology, and likes to see what new features each new Apple iPhone has even if she does not end up purchasing it. While she, to some extent, understands the point of drinking, Kelly chooses to stay away from alcohol as she is anxious about what she might do when drunk. Kelly's motto is ""It's okay be a glowstick - sometimes you have to break before you shine." This is in reference to her heartbreak after her first relationship ended; she planned her motto to be her yearbook quote, but did not get a chance to do have it as such. She considers her biggest accomplishment to be working in the restaurant on Venus Island; despite it being quite stressful for her at times, she got by in the knowledge that the other islanders were enjoying her food very much. Other accomplishments that she values include the size of her strawberry drinks bottle collection (as of November 2019, Kelly has thirty-two varieties of bottle, with seventy-nine bottles in total), her flower garden and the arrangement of flowers and plants that comprises it, and her 2018 Venus Halloween party elf archer costume that was a team effort between her, Hannah, Natalie, and Kourtney. Kelly would not describe herself as self-confident, despite owning only bikinis and no one-piece swimsuits - she cannot be described as not self-confident, however, as she is capable of showing some amount of skin without concern. How she perceives her body has changed over time since she moved to Venus Island, and especially with the help of Taylor, Michelle, Lisa, Madeleine, and other islanders. She still has some issues with her body, however. Not only does she not like her double-jointed thumbs, but she also considers her nose to be too thin - at the same time, she is terrified of potentially undergoing surgery to change it. She also used to be self-conscious of the size of her breasts, but ended up losing this insecurity thanks to Rosalie. Dreams and Talents Kelly's personal goal in life is to simply be happy, and she seeks to achieve this goal every day through her passions and hobbies. In regards to a career, she is as undecided on which path to take as she is about who her best friend is; both cooking and gardening are as appealing options as each other to her. She does lean towards cooking, however, as she has a little more experience with it than gardening. Her dream place to live is in the countryside, back home in Wales. While she does greatly appreciate the Hawaiian environment of Venus Island, she does still miss the beautiful Welsh countryside, and plans to move there eventually, no matter how scary it might be to live on her own. While she is no longer a culinary staff member on Venus Island, she chooses to continue cooking for the other islanders as she did before regardless. Having initially stepped down in July of 2017 to let the "new islanders" have a go, Kelly quickly found that cooking without actually being employed as such was noticeably less stressful for her. She is also sometimes referred to as the island's gardener due to the amount of time and effort that she puts into not only her personal garden, but taking care of the island's flora as a whole to the best of her ability. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears Kelly's greatest fear is the unknown in any discernible form, especially risky new endeavours such as moving away from home. She is ultimately scared of many things, but is capable of overcoming her fears with enough company and reassurance from her friends. It is also quite easy for her to become scared of something from reading about it online, which leads her to avoid doing things such as searching on Google for symptoms and such - somewhere down the page, it will say that she has lung cancer and/or herpes, and she will become anxious of the possibility. While she is not necessarily scared of the dark, Kelly's strong fear of the paranormal only comes into play in the dark. She can become scared of ghosts and such if a knock or other noise occurs that she is not expecting, and even if she "spooks herself out" by thinking about potential paranormal activity occurring. Perhaps obviously, she is also susceptible to even the smallest jumpscares if she is not expecting them. Kelly's biggest regret, although she would never admit to it even happening, is her first act of autoeroticism in September of 2017. After tagging alongside Madeleine with Paige and Kourtney, as Paige exposed Kourtney to the concept of sex and pornography for the first time, Kelly knew that she had made a mistake as she became rather aroused from watching the material. She excused herself and immediately headed over to her room, seriously considering engaging in autoeroticism and subsequently potentially getting over her fear of doing so. After a while of jumping back and forth between "Should I?" and "Shouldn't I?", she decided to just do it. Unfortunately for her, despite her best attempts at keeping quiet, she ended up being quite loud at the very end of the act, which Paige revealed a couple of days later that she heard. Despite Paige's reassurances that "she was doing it too", Kelly's fears of engaging in autoeroticism have since grown even larger. Aside from this "first time", which she made Paige swear never to tell anyone, Kelly has no other deeply hidden secrets. She does keep it a secret that she still has a small degree of feelings for her ex-boyfriend, and she also keeps it a secret between her and Madeleine that she once wore a revealing bikini on Madeleine's advice, in an attempt to boost her self-confidence. Unfortunately, all it did was cause her great embarrassment, even if it was only Madeleine who saw her in the swimsuit, and served only to cement her dislike of revealing clothing. Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters